Control
by sernia101
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru seek and escape from a wild party, and eventually, one thing leads to another. A little racy, so be careful.


**A/N: Been a while since I've written anything XD. Anyways, this story's kinda racy, so be wary if you wanted something nice and fluffy. Er, enjoy? Oh and Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays :D**

Temari smiled as she took a drink from the bartender, crossing her legs as she swirled the glass of wine before taking an elegant sip from the glass, dressed in a deep plum-colored dress that was rather revealing with its deep cuts on the front and back. Temari held that sort of elegance about her, although one might not expect it, considering her normal brash and painfully honest attitude.

However, it seemed as though elegance was not going to be required in this party for much longer. The music was so loud, that Temari felt the music more than she heard it. Glancing to the side, she noticed Kiba, who had somehow ended up shirtless, dancing to the music while dozens of screaming fans crowded around him.

She smiled a little as she remembered Gaara's own party after he'd become Kazekage. It had been rather stiff, with a bunch of old men and women shuffling around the room, somewhat fearful of her little brother. Well, they were once fearful. Upon realizing that Gaara had become rather subdued as of late, due to his marriage to Matsuri, he'd been taken rather lightly.

But that was besides the point. This party rather suited Naruto's rambunctious attitude, with its loud music and overcrowded halls. Temari didn't exactly prefer this type of wild and crazy party, but she could handle it.

Suddenly, she heard someone occupy the seat next to her, and turned her eyes from the wine to the figure. Her eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of Shikamaru, but she kept the surprise out of her tone. "Hey," she said coolly.

Shikamaru nodded his head in acknowledgement, before muttering something to the bartender about needing something strong. "This party is so bothersome," he muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Not liking the music?" Temari joked.

The looks of exasperation and weariness on his face didn't even waver at Temari's light tone. "I should have known Naruto would throw a party like this the night before he becomes Hokage," he sighed tiredly.

"Hey, it's his last night to go crazy without having to worry about image," Temari said, taking another sip from her wine.

At that, Shikamaru let out a small smile. "Hokage or not, Naruto's never going to care about his image. He'll do whatever he thinks he ought to do," he said, sounding half-irritated, but also a bit amused. It was hard not like Naruto, even if he was a little too loud and cheery for his own good. Or for Shikamaru's own good.

Temari laughed a bit at that, knowing it to be true. Well, that was one of Naruto's better qualities. Some might call it irresponsible, but sometimes it was good to have a leader that wasn't afraid to take risks. Or have a leader that was relatable.

Suddenly, the volume of the music increased, seemingly past the limits of the speakers. Temari winced at the harsh sound, and Shikamaru groaned though it was barely audible through the loudness.

"This is horrible," he muttered under his breath, knowing that there was no way anyone was going to hear him through the desperate echoes of the bass. He stood up abruptly and jammed his hands into his pocket, glancing around for an escape. His eyes settled on a staircase off to the side, and he began walking before he felt Temari tug on his shirt.

"I'm coming too," she mouthed, standing up and releasing her hold on his shirt as she brushed past him and headed upstairs. He smirked a little at that. She liked being in control. A lot.

He followed her up the stairs, and into a dimly lit hallways with several doors on both sides, leading to bedrooms for the guests of Konoha. Without thinking, he reached for the first room he saw, opening the door to a rather intense make-out session. The couple didn't seem to notice him, and as quickly as he opened the door, he shut it.

Temari smirked at his reaction. "You not man enough to handle a stimulating scene like that?" she joked, earning a scowl from Shikamaru. She could more or less guess what would go on behind the doors in a place like this.

"I just don't like coming across live porn by accident," Shikamaru muttered, walking further down the hallway, where people were less likely to walk to. He opened another door and nearly sighed in relief when he found that it was empty, though he quickly stopped himself, realizing that there would be no end to Temari's ridicule if he did so. Instead, he walked into the room and fell onto the bed, welcoming the soft comfort it gave him.

Temari nearly laughed at his reaction, shutting the door behind her and walking in, sitting atop the bed next to him, comfortably silent. A minute passed, and then another, before Shikamaru turned his head upward. "You don't seem nervous at all," he remarked.

Temari glanced at him with a raised brow. "Do I have any reason to be?" she asked.

He wasn't sure whether he ought to feel irritated by that comment or not. "You do realize that we are of opposite gender, don't you?" he said pointedly, not seeing why he ought to beat around the bush.

She laughed at that. "What? You taking advantage of me? Please, you wouldn't have the guts to do that if I was pinned down and paralyzed," she said at the absurdity of his comment. Well, she pretended it was absurd. There was a very, very small part of her that found Shikamaru rather attractive.

They had an odd relationship. Despite the fact that she'd been coming to Konoha for several years now, as a guest, she was still assigned to a guide. And that guide was always Shikamaru. Even as lazy as he was, every morning that she showed up at the gates of Konoha, he was right there, waiting for her with the tired, irritated expression of his, walking with her to wherever she was headed. They'd either chat about their villages or settle into a comfortable silence.

But he was always there. A little quiet, seemingly, thoughtful, mostly sarcastic, and unbelievably lazy.

But there.

He turned over so that he was lying on his back, propped on his shoulders. "You think I don't have any guts?" he asked, masking his emotions with that cool, bored tone of his.

"You do. Just not enough to handle me," Temari said with a knowing smirk. He wouldn't try anything. He wasn't that brave.

Which was why she was surprised when he sat up abruptly and stared at her with dark green eyes that flashed threateningly. "You sure you want to try that?" he said in an even tone.

This was where she should have laughed and pushed him aside and turned the whole thing to a joke.

This was where she _ should _have done that.

Unfortunately, that was not what she did.

"Try me," she replied, matching his ice cold tone. She was taken aback by his attitude, and expected him to back off, laugh it off, tell her that he wasn't going to try anything with _her. _But instead, his head moved, gently pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, his look softening.

Before she knew what was happening, he'd pressed his lips onto hers, gently, softly, with certainty. Temari had kissed enough men to know that Shikamaru was good at this. Damn good at this. Most men were too eager, too fast, but he was slow and sure, his hands reaching behind her and moving up and down her back, with a smoothness that she knew came from experience.

As if she was going to let him win this.

Roughly, she pushed him back onto the bed and crouched over him. "You know me well enough to know that I _like _being in control," Temari whispered quietly, the dull bass of the music echoing through the silence of the room. She could hear Shikamaru's soft breathing in the dully lit room, feel it on her collarbone, and though she would never admit it aloud, it made her feel icy hot, sending tingles down her spine.

"Really? Then show me," Shikamaru replied calmly, lying still under her. She smirked with confidence, kissing him this time, more roughly than he'd ever kiss her. Her tongue swept his lower lip and she felt him part his mouth and give her entrance. He tasted like peppermint and smoke. He'd picked up on that smoking habit ever since Asuma died, and though she thought she'd hated it before, it made him taste musky and masculine now. It wasn't as if he wasn't doing anything either. His arms had wrapped around her neck and he'd pulled her towards him so that she was pressed against him. His tongue explored her mouth, tasting the wine and champagne she'd been drinking earlier as her hands snaked up his shirt and settled on his firm chest, well-built as they would be on any other ninja.

She pulled away after a moment, their mouths connected by a thin spidery strand of saliva. "So?" she managed in a hot, panting breath.

"Alright," Shikamaru replied with a smirk.

Temari stared at him, not believing that he was as composed as he seemed to be. How could he be? She'd kissed several men, sometimes for short romantic interests, other times for missions, but she was certain she'd had it down to a science. It came down to a mixture of control and precision, where she touched just enough so that he would want more.

Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her with his cool, knowing eyes. "You say," he began, touching her collarbone, his fingers fluttering up and down her throat, "that you like being in control. But I don't think that's what you want at all. You're tired of it, aren't you?" He leaned closer to her, whispering now, and her heart tightened as he spoke. "Always having to carry everything, stand up straight despite everything, fight till the bitter end. No, you've had enough control. Now, maybe you ought to let someone else handle the reins." He edged forward, kissing the base of her throat gently, his tongue reaching out to lick her sensually.

Temari's fists tightened as she grabbed the cloth on Shikamaru's back. A spike of anger ran through her at his words. Who did he think he was, coming up with theories like this? Thinking that she wanted to be subdued. Wanted to have someone else control her.

She moaned as his hands skimmed past her waist.

No, she didn't want him to be in control. She wanted control. She'd always wanted it. She'd always taken care of her brothers, always been the first one to sooth the elders when Gaara used to go on his murdering rampages, always kept alliances in check. She wanted control. She wanted…She…

"Then try it," she managed in a tight voice, as he kissed Temari's collarbone gently, sucking on her skin slowly and laboriously. The unexpectedness of such a sweet gesture made Temari hesitate for a moment, before clutching the back of Shikamaru's shirt with her fingers, twisting the cloth in them as she pushed herself closer to him. She let her head fall on his shoulder, strands of tousled blonde hair draped over his pale neck.

Quickly, he pushed her onto her back and loomed over her. For the first time, she noted that he was actually noticeably stronger than her, as his hands pinned her arms to her side.

He trailed kisses down her neck, to the edges of her dress, settling in the center of her chest, where he kissed her with a gentleness she never would have expected him capable of. She glanced down at him, and swore she saw a smirk on his face as he kissed her.

Oh, he thought he had everything under control now, didn't he?

Without hesitation, she brought her knee up, between his legs and pushed it against him sensually. Taken aback by the touch, Shikamaru pulled back from her and groaned with desire. She held back a laugh. She still had a good measure of power.

His eyes flashed dangerously, and Temari suddenly felt some nervousness in her. It wasn't a look she was used to seeing on him. "How far do you plan on taking this?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her.

"As far as I need to," Temari replied breezily, though even she wasn't sure what she meant by that.

She expected him to take action, right then and there. Maybe strip her dress off and gaze at her and touch her.

She should have known that Shikamaru always did what was least expected.

He rolled off of her and laid down on his back, next to her.

"You done?" Temari asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

Shikamaru was silent. The moment lingered for so long, that Temari thought she wasn't going to get an answer. Until he started to speak ever so quietly to her. "No. No, I'm not done. I plan on continuing this, one day, when we're not all hyped up on alcohol and hormones and heat. I'm not an animal."

Temari was silent, unable to reply to that. If…if he was being serious, then that would mean…

"I like you Temari. A lot," he muttered, closing his eyes.

She bit her lip, filled with an emotion she didn't understand.

"If you don't say anything, I'm going to assume I'm doing this wrong," Shikamaru said quietly, in the darkness of the room.

She smiled a little at that. "I think that you started wrong. I mean, aren't you supposed to date and give flowers and whatnot before feeling each other up?" she asked pointedly.

He turned to face her, with a cocked brow. "You want flowers?" he asked, with some surprise in his voice.

"Not especially," Temari replied with a laugh. Instead, she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Ah, and here I was ready for anything. Well, I guess I can wait a little longer," she replied, a smug tone in her voice.

Shikamaru was silent, before replying, "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" a little too hastily.

And the night ended with Temari's laugh ringing through the air, while Shikamaru grumbled something to himself about payback.


End file.
